Miniature padlocks which utilize a key or a combination lock are well known and frequently used on luggage, particularly luggage that is checked at airports, train stations and bus stations, to ensure the zippers on the luggage do not inadvertently open during handling and also to discourage theft of the contents of the luggage. To lock the bags, the shackle of the miniature padlock is inserted through the eyelets of the pull-tabs of abutting zipper sliders or alternatively the through the eyelet of a zipper pull-tab and a hoop secured at the end of the zipper
Such miniature padlocks are also used to lock the zippers on backpacks, computer bags, satchels and purses to prevent the theft of the contents of such bags, but the use of such locks can be tedious, particularly if quick or frequent access to the contents of the bag is needed. As a result, users often choose not lock the zippers of such bags making the contents of the bag vulnerable to theft. Additionally, if the luggage or bag has multiple zippered compartments, a separate padlock is required for each zippered compartment making access to the various compartments even more tedious. Furthermore, the use of padlocks to secure the zippered compartments requires the user to maintain possession of one or more keys and/or to remember the combinations for the padlocks.
To discourage or avoid theft of the bag contents, it is usually sufficient to simply make the zippers more difficult to unzip so the intended thief moves to an easier target. For example, it is a common practice of thieves to distract the bag owner while the thief alone, or with another conspiring thief, unzips the bag and removes an item from the bag while the owner has the bag over his or her shoulder or while the bag is sitting next to the owner. Another common practice among thieves, is to partially unzip a bag as one or more thieves walk past a target bag while it is being carried by the owner until it is sufficiently opened to allow one of the thieves to reach in and snatch an item from the bag. However, if the zipper is somehow secured such that it is not so easily unzipped, the thieves would be discouraged from targeting the bag and will likely move on to an easier target.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lock for zippers on luggage, backpacks, computer bags, satchels, purses and the like which allows the zippers to be securely locked to prevent the zippers from inadvertently unzipping and/or to discourage or avoid theft of the contents therein, but which can be quickly unlocked when desired by the owner to gain access to any zippered compartment of the bag.